1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, an authentication system, an authentication method, and an authentication program, and more particularly to an authentication apparatus, an authentication system, an authentication method, and an authentication program that use biometric information for authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to authenticate an operator of a multi-function peripheral (MFP) or a printer in order to permit the use for only the users registered in advance, or to restrict the processing allowed to execute depending on the operators. The technique for identifying an operator includes “identity authentication” and “owner authentication”. As the identify authentication technique, biometrics authentication is known which checks biometric information, such as a fingerprint, for authentication of identity of an individual. The technique using the biometric authentication for authentication of an operator is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-276018 and 2006-202207.
Meanwhile, the owner authentication is a technique to authenticate an operator using identification information stored in an IC card or the like. With the identity authentication, the security level will improve as it is difficult to forge the fingerprint or the like, although it is not possible to delegate a copying operation to an unregistered person (to whom the use is not authorized). By comparison, with the owner authentication by the IC card, it is possible to delegate the copying operation to an unregistered person by handing the IC card to the person.
There is a case where an authentication server collectively performs authentication of users of a plurality of MFPs. In the case where the identity authentication is performed, multiple logins by a same person at the same time are not allowed. In the case where the owner authentication is performed, multiple logins with a same IC card at the same time are not allowed. As such, in either case, it is not possible for a registered person to log in and at the same time delegate a copying operation to an unregistered person, for example.